


Complementing a Lasat

by Lodowiec



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Pre-Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: Сабин использует свободное время перед миссией, чтобы попытаться поговорить с Зебом на ласани.





	Complementing a Lasat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Complementing a Lasat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539855) by [spaceyquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceyquill/pseuds/spaceyquill). 



Команда «Призрака» не могла перехватить поставку имперского оружия, поскольку сама поставка задерживалась. Они планировали эту операцию сразу же, как узнали о ней, похищая контейнеры с имперским оружием, перевозившиеся по узким улицам лотальской столицы неделю назад. Но прошло уже полчаса с того момента, как должна была начаться миссия, а никаких признаков оружия до сих пор не было.

Кейнан остался патрулировать улицы, а Зеб и Сабин расположились в близлежащей кантине, оставаясь вне поля зрения, - по крайней мере, пока они не получат сигнал от руководителя миссии. В послеполуденное время в кантине находилась всего пара-тройка посетителей, большинство столиков оставалось пустыми.

И, несмотря на план, согласно которому Спектры, совершая обход по городу, должны были делать вид, что незнакомы друг с другом, Сабин сидела на высоком стуле у бара рядом с Зебом.

Ее шлем лежал на барной стойке рядом с чашкой с водой, и она близко наклонилась к Зебу, шепча:

\-   _ShraaKriiihan wgh warrim_.

\- Ты хочешь украсть мое лицо? – изогнув бровь, поинтересовался Зеб. Он покрутил свой стакан, а щеки Сабин надулись; она уже несколько недель пыталась освоить элементарные фразы на ласани. Зеб не знал, где она выучила большинство слов; когда в ГолоНете не обнаружилось новых ругательств, она просила его поднатаскать ее.

\- Ты все еще лаешь как вуки, разговаривая на ласани, - с ухмылкой добавил он. Она действительно случайно вставила слова шириивука во фразу на ласани, и это сделало ее речь еще более отрывистой.

\- Ну, как мне сказать, «мне нравится твое лицо»?

\- _ShriiKrahan waz warrim_.

\- Я тоже самое сказала!

С тех пор как Сабин присоединилась к команде, Зеб знал, что она отлично владеет разными языками. Неудивительно, что и ласани привлек ее внимание, но Зеб не ожидал, что она будет изучать его с таким рвением.

Он оглядел кантину, но, к счастью, никто из других посетителей - и даже бармен - не обращал на них внимания. Оставалось надеяться, что, когда они начнут грабить имперскую собственность, никто из присутствующих позже приметит их на улицах… по крайней мере, пока не придет поставка. Похоже, что замкнутость местных жителей являлась одной из основных черт лотальской культуры, и в этот раз Зеб был благодарен лотальцам, потому что Сабин вовсе не собиралась вести себя согласно плану.

Зеб почувствовал, как ее перчатка легла на открытую части его руки и шлепнула вдоль полос.

\- А если я хочу сказать «твой мех красивый», это _maáulrrr_ , правильно?»

Зеб нерешительно обдумывал целых пять вариантов перевода.

\- Это… _технически_ правильно, но не совсем. Я имею в виду, если бы ласат говорил это, от него исходил бы запах, который людям воспроизвести не дано. А без запаха это не такой уж приятный комплимент. Просто скорее, как... странный факт.

Остальные члены команды «Призрака» с течением времени, к счастью, перестали выговаривать Зебу за запах. Он никогда не поправлял их и не упоминал, что это невербальное дополнение к общению - что породило бы кучу вопросов, на которые он не смог бы внятно ответить. Поэтому он не опровергал их убежденность: так пахнут ласаты.

Сабин задумчиво теребила подбородок, ее напиток –прикрытие, благодаря которому она находилась здесь, – был совершенно позабыт. Зеб, тем не менее, продолжал вести себя как одинокий местный житель.

Он даже позволил себе недовольно охнуть, когда она спросила:

 - Хорошо, тогда как пахнет, когда ты меня хвалишь?

Зеб быстро взглянул на светящееся надеждой выражение ее лица. Он видел тот же блеск в ее глазах, когда ее пальцы прикасались к взрывчатке - она не отстанет.

\- _Rukha usyys igh jyKtaa._

\- Я тихонько?!

Каким-то непостижимым образом остальные посетители продолжали игнорировать Сабин, и Зеб, моргая, смотрел на скривившуюся мандалорку.

\- Д-да, - признался он, широко раскрыв глаза. У нее определенно был более широкий словарный запас, чем он предполагал.

\- Ну, я не уловила никакой разницы. Просто твоя обычная, дурацкая вонь, - проворчала Сабин, вцепившись в барную стойку и приложившись наконец к заказанной чашке с водой.

Зеб ухмыльнулся, и она, нахмурившись, уставилась вниз.

\- Послушай, если ты действительно так серьезно заинтересована в изучении моего языка, я могу попытаться поднатаскать тебя. Но ты никогда не встретишь ласата, на знающего общегал.

\- Я не хочу учить его, чтобы говорить с _другими_ ласатами, Зеб, - пробормотала Сабин. Она ритмично постучала чашкой, шум заглушили перчатки.

\- Я все равно помогу, - решил он. Зеб опустил большую лапу ей на голову и потрепал бархатно-оранжевые волосы, пока они не взлохматились, как его собственный мех. Хмурость сменилась хихиканьем, прервавшимся стрекотанием комлинка на ее браслете.

\- _Спектр-5_ , - зазвучал голос Кейнана, - _цель приближается. Ты и Спектр-4, займите свои позиции._

\- Ты первая, - сказал Зеб, кивнув на дверь. Он собирался дать ей фору, первой отправляя на улицу, где они должны были вести себя как незнакомцы.

Сабин, улыбаясь ему, взяла свой шлем.

\- Увидимся снаружи, _baa_.

Прежде, чем он смог исправить ее попытку применить термин нежности, на его щеке был запечатлен поспешный поцелуй. Сабин надела шлем и через секунду вышла за дверь, оставив Зеба размышлять о столь странном ее поведении.


End file.
